Vladimir Putin
Резюме Vladimir Putin, it is well known, is the current president of Russia. What is less known is that by drawing from an infinite tap of energy at the core of the universe, called the Real Power, Putin can acheive strength nearly on par with Chuck Norris, and possibly exeeding Captain Falcon and Sagata Sanshiro. He has a direct link with the Russian nuclear arsenal, allowing him to launch ICBMs at any opponent at will, and that is his weakest attack (although it is generally recognized as his signature move). His power is multiplied tenfold when he isn't wearing a shirt, doubled when he is riding a horse, multiplied 5 times when he is riding a shark, and multiplied ten times when he is riding a bear. He can also double his power for every inch longer the gun he is holding is. His power is also tripled when he is within the former Soviet border and also in the city of Moscow itself, as the Real Power is more concentrated there. The last man who attacked him lived a half-life. [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''1-B; Ocean level+ ; high president level Name: Vladimir Putin Gender: UberMale (Infinitely manly) Age:Immortal Origin: Soviet Russia Classification: O.P. K.G.B. C.C.C.P., G.H.I.P. Powers and abilities: 'Large size (type 4 and 11), Weapon mastery, spatial manipulation, explosion manipulation, Superhuman physical characteristics, Russian physical characteristics, All of the powers that Russia has combined. [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Attack Potency]]:''' '''Hyperverse Level+; Ocean level+ '(has most of the northern ocean and loads of seas); '''High president level+ '(is one of the greatest if not the greatest president known to mankind, has control over thousands of genius scientists and programmers who can hack a whole website with ease). [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'''Speed]]:''' '''Athletic Human, but can propell himself using nuclear bombs in the seat of his pants; High hypersonic+ with spaceships and avangard; Beyond infinite [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Irrelevant, he doesn't need to lift something if he can blow it up. [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Strength']]: High president level+ [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability']]:''' '''High president level+ Stamina: Irrelevant. He dosen't ever get tired, and besides, he's riding a bear. Range: infinite Standard Equipment: Klashnikov assault rifle, nuclear arsenal, no shirt, his pet bear Intelligence: He knows everything that anyone in Russia knows, and has their combined intelegince so Omniscient Weaknesses: Are you kidding? Well, actually, the more clothes he is wearing over his chest, the weaker he gets. Notable Attacks and Techniques: ALL OF THEM Quotes "I'll show you what real power is." "Did someone say, "Real Power?" "Ha ha!!! I win! Russia wins! You lose! REALLLL POWEEERR!!!" (After dropping Chuck Norris. He incinerated Chuck, but scince even as an almagam of particles, Chuck is still stronger than death, so he couldn't kill him, and Chuck then healed and beat Putin.) Others Notable Victories: *Barack Obama *Angella Merkel *Recep Tayyin Erdogan Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: *Dmitriy Medvedev Category:Characters Category:REAL POWER Category:Tier 1 Category:Presidents Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:Tier ∞ Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes Category:Meme